surviving the desert
by Rage.edit
Summary: AU totally.Grissom is a Soilder leading his squad to wipe out crimelords I know it sound's cheesey and he falls in love with Lt.SIDLE and takes his job to a whole new level.SMUT, ANGST ,Character DEATHS later on and, GSR.
1. Holly Gribbs

Boo.

This is what I'm talking 's a little different I 's based off a script a wrote years ago.I tried to film it but ran out of money and had to abandon it.

It's AU so I don't want any reviews saying "Grissom's not a luietenant" Im in the middle of writing chapter 2 and there will be smut so children DO NOT READ.I've had enought of horny 14 year old males this you are wondering about anything relating to this story PM me.

IloveJorja did Beta on this. So worship her awesomeness.

And there's a wise saying DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

They were sent out to the desert, away from the safety of the base. It was hot out, much hotter than usual. Still they pressed on.

Lt. Grissom was out in front. He was following orders to find this enemy camp and leave no-one behind.

Brass had forced him to take the newbie, Holly Gribbs, out. Grissom knew wasn't ready to be out here yet. One day she'd become a great fighter but not this day. She wasn't ready.

"Okay, Holly...you think you can stay here on point?" Her face filled with fear, which Griss immediately recognized.

"I'll be right behind you, okay?"

The young girl nodded and nervously walked in front, with the rest of Grave Squad following. Cautiously, Holly scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of life or threats. Grissom noticed her 'greenness' and her eagerness to do well, to do her job but he also recognized the fact that she really didn't want to be there. No more than they did.

Out there in the lonely vastness of the desert of death.

"Griss...man, we've been out in this goddamn death hole desert for hours and there is nothing here but dirt," moaned the young Texan behind him.

"Orders, Nick. I'm told what to do, you follow what I'm told to do," Grissom retorted, exactly two minutes later.

"Griss, come on man, how much further...my feet are killing me, can we at least rest...." Nick whined, on and on.

Griss rolled his eyes, all that boy ever did was moan or complain. _"Grissom my boots are on fire," or "Griss my gun has grown wings and flown away," "Grissom I can't get an erection," "my cock turned green and fell off, then it bit me on the ass"_

Me-me-mee-mee-mee-mee-mee-mee-mee-mee-me-me-ME! How badly he wanted to strangle that boy.

"STOKES! Stop whining, you're a grown man, not a four year old, take the pain."

Nick turned to the black soldier behind him.

"What did I do wrong?"

Warrick shrugged. "You were born."

"Ha..Ha..funny. But why is it always me that gets his head bitten off."

"Nicky, you want the promotion, not me."

Walking at the back of the squad were Lt. Willows and young Greg. Greg was new to the field. Usually he was a base rat, but Grissom had given him a chance and the radio.

"Greg, come on, move your lazy butt." Catherine was practically kicking him in the butt to make him move.

"I can't go on...need...water....can't breathe." Greg gasped, almost in a robotic voice. Then he just dropped to the ground. Catherine rolled her eyes, then went over to him and started slapping his face. Trying to wake him up.

"GRISSOM!" she yelled. "Greg, honey, wake up!" All she received were unintelligible sounds.

"GRISSOM...GREG FELL AGAIN!" This time she waved, trying to get his attention. No luck, they were that far behind, thanks to Greg, that he couldn't hear her.

"Grissom." Griss spun around.

"Yes, Warrick?"

"I think Cath wants you...Greg fell again." He pointed to their location. Grissom focused on and saw Greg slumped on the ground with Catherine over him, slapping him awake.

He sighed. "Not again....Holl, hold up." Then he casually walked over to Greg's floppy figure.

"Greg, Bud, wake up." He too started slapping his face, trying for a response.

"Catherine, do you have water?"

She poured some on the young man's face, causing him to cough and splutter awake.

Young Holly was still at the front of the group. Nick and Warrick were chatting, leaving Holly on her own to look for signs of attack. She saw something--something that wasn't there before.

SHIT! it was a enemy soldier, no, a band of 20 soldiers, on bikes, coming straight for them. She panicked.

"Warrick, Nick...What do I do?!" They too panicked.

"GRISSOM!" They simultaneously shouted, pointing to the angry band.

Gil directed his attention to the bikes, with their ever increasingly annoying sound. Three shots rang out, all hitting Holly. She fell to the ground without ever firing a shot.

Gil saw her fall.

"FIRE!" Grissom screamed, flicking the safety off his M-16. The guns cracked, bodies fell, blood soaked the sand. Grissom dodged the hail of death and rushed to Holly's body.

"Holly, Holly...hold on, honey." She spluttered blood.

"Oh my god." He wiped the blood away from her face. This was a terrible waste of life.

"CATHRINE...Get on Greg's radio...Call for EVAC and Support...Now." Griss reverted his attention to the fool who had his AK-47 directed at him. One down, two down, three down. Dropping like flies.

Behind him the radio the radio crackled. "Control, control this is red fox 1. We need Med-Evac and support to this location...Now. Over."

The radio spoke. "ETA 3 minutes...Over and out."

As abruptly as it started, the gunfire ceased.

"Everybody okay 'cept Holly," Catherine gasped. Grissom checked Holly's pulse to see if he could get a response. She was fine a minute ago

"No Pulse...no pulse..Catherine! NO PULSE!" He started CPR compressions while Catherine administered morphine. Holly had one bullet in her leg, one in her shoulder, and a nasty one near her chest. It was an off chance, she didn't have much, just a glimmer of hope. They brought her back, she was breathing, but she wasn't conscious.

"SHE'S ALIVE SHE'S ALIVE..... NICK GET OVER HERE!" They did everything they could.

"Holly, stay with me." Holly could hear the voice, but whose, it was she didn't know...could be Grissom's, could be Warrick's, could be Nick's. She heard the helicopter. She felt herself being lifted and moved. She felt the warm clammy hand clinging to her cold one. She saw the light, she saw the gates, the shiny gates of freedom.

"Another one reporting, sir." Another one that didn't survive the desert.

* * *

SO should I contine And Please Review even if you don't like.

Tell me it's good or bad or shit and I should'nt quit my day job.


	2. She Came to vegas

I have Had the strangest week ever. well saturday morning I saw an owl that until last night was in my house.

There was a flyer for a missing owl so I rang it 's safe and well, had a broken wing so he's gone home now.

So anyway here's the next little bit of this. and your going to hate me.

* * *

Grissom examined the bottle of whiskey he'd just drained. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this?_

He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey. Ho...er Sara...I was wondering...No I wa..." To hell with it. "Come to me Sara....Please, Honey, I need you...Come to Vegas."

She arrived in Vegas that night. Lt. Sara Sidle. She noticed he'd changed. One, he was a leader now and two, there were more scars, not just physical ones but emotional ones that only she could see; she had this sort of connection that she could look at him and she knew what he was thinking.

The last time she'd seen him, he was in San Francisco, in her bed. She saw the same look now. Words were not spoken. He just pulled her closer to him and placed his lips against hers. She didn't resist. She'd missed him too.

Grissom removed her uniform as quickly as he could, trailing his hands against her bare breasts, and with his mouth following his hands.

She removed his uniform with as much swiftness. Then Sara pushed him to the bed. Straddling him, kissing her way down his body, showing as much love as she could. She placed kisses on a scar just above his heart. That's where he was shot protecting her on the day they first met. Then she moved to the scars on his arms from the explosion. She moved down and down to his cock and took it in her mouth. Licking it, caressing it with her tongue. He released a groan and pulled her up to him face to face.

They kissed again, but harder this time, a desperate kiss. Sara moved her hands to his cock, stroked him a few times, then guided him inside her.

Both groaned at the contact.

Then she started moving on him, making him grasp her hips. Again no words were said just the sounds of two bodies, joined together, moving in unison, performing the age-old dance. Those were the only sounds that could be heard.

She was looking directly into his eyes. She could tell he'd changed by the way he spoke, by the way he moved and that this wasn't about sex. This was love. This was pure emotion.

She felt him twitch. Then he groaned. Feeling him explode within her was enough to send her over.

She collapsed against him; their sticky sweaty bodies were together.

"I've missed you," Grissom whispered, placing another kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you too." She snuggled into his neck inhaling the scent of him.

Sara started to draw circling patterns on his chest. She asked, "Did you ever tell your wife about us?"

He sighed. "I tried to. I think she knew I didn't love her."

"But you loved me? I'm not just a fuck buddy?"

He pulled her head so he could look into her eyes. Those words hurt.

"Sara, I loved you and I still do. If anything ever happened to you it would destroy me."

She snuggled back into his neck. "If you loved me, then why wouldn't you leave her?"

"What is this all about?...She died, Sara, and it was all my fault...couldn't live with the fact that as soon as she was dead, I would just move on...As much as I loved you." He almost shouted, he was angry. Sara could tell he was angry by the way his heart was pounding.

"Gil, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sara said, as she continued stroking his chest. "How did she die?"

He took 3 deep breaths and closed his eyes. "She was a sergeant and was teamed up with me...nobody actually knew we were married or together for that matter, we both kept our names. We went into a firefight, just the two of us...I was cut off and surrounded...took one in the leg and I told her to retreat...told her to leave me, but she loved me more than I loved her. So she came back for me." Grissom choked up. Sara noticed the quiver in his voice and grabbed his hand. "I saw her fall, that look in her eyes was the same as Holly's as she fell......and I'll never forget the words she whispered while we waited for the chopper...She said, 'I did this for Sara..go be with her, do it for me, Gil.' She committed suicide for me, Sara! So I could be happy." He broke down and the tears fell. Sara couldn't help but let her own tears fall.

"BANG BANG BANG!" was the sound that Grissom awoke to, but the sight was of Sara Sidle lying on his chest. Then he turned his attention to the door.

"GIL I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!" boomed Jim Brass.

Grissom slid away from Sara and walked to the door still naked.

"Captain...can I help you?" He said, carefully covering his privates behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

Grissom glanced back at Sara sleeping on his bed.

"No, not really."

"Who do you have in there?" Brass demanded.

"No one." He shook his head.

"Oh come on, Gil...I wasn't the only one who heard you at it last night... Catherine heard and isn't shutting up about it."

"Really, I have no one."

"So, the, 'OH GILLLLLLLLL' and the plenty of expletives, was porn, was it?"

"Yes. It was.....what did you want?"

"I have come to inform you that when Lt. Sidle turns up she will replace Lt Willows."

"Whoa. Why Catherine? She's a good soldier."

"Hang on, let me finish.....Cath will become a Lieutenant 1st class. So she will become second in command."

Griss wrinkled his eyebrows. "So who's running the unit?"

Brass turned and started to walk down the hallway. "You are....Captain Grissom."

The words hit him like a brick wall.

He would be in command of his Sara, doing exactly the same as he did with his wife Rachael. Commanding her.

Griss walked back into the room were _she_ was. He slumped into his chair waiting for 'she who shall not be named' to awaken.

When Sara woke up she saw his legs, just his legs, well, his boots.

"Morning, Gil."

"Morning, Sidle" He replied with a stern voice.

Something seemed different. "What's wrong? Honey come back to bed."

"I want you out."

"What? Gil why are you doing this?" Why is he doing this?

"I don't love you, Sara ......I can't .....I lied."

"Yes, you do Gil....It's in your eyes..."

Grissom stood up from his chair.

"No it's not..I used you...I don't love you...I want you out."

He just sat in his chair while she dressed.

Before she exited the room, Sara said to him, "Gil....I know, deep down, you love me....and I know this isn't you."

Then she left. He put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Reviews Anyone?


	3. Why and Who

It's Short .

And I love jorja did beta.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the break room, Catherine, Nick and Warrick were debating who Grissom was with last night.

"I'll bet you ten bucks he was with Charlotte again," Catherine proposed to Nick.

"No, no, no, Charlotte is a screamer; the entire city of Vegas would know if it was Charlotte."

The break room grew silent. All turned to Nick.

"And how do you know what Charlotte sounds like in the throes of pleasure?" questioned Warrick.

Nick looked all innocent and sweet. "I heard them at it the first time. My bed is right next to his room. By the way she was screaming, you'd think she was being impaled by him."

"That's what it felt like to me." This time all eyes were on Catherine.

"You...and Grissom..." spoke the Texan.

Catherine could feel Warrick staring at her. "What...I was drunk and it was a really long time ago."

"You've slept with Gil Grissom." Jealousy washed over Warrick.

"YES, Warrick. Slept, past tense, moved on."

"So, okay, he's impaled Charlotte, and there was that medic from Florida he plowed. What was her name?"

"Terri Miller...There was that pilot...Lt. Heather Kessler," added Nick.

"She was the one he was with when Brass caught the two fucking in the showers...and Rachael Grimshaw, who he was actually married to."

"Yeah. And there's that Sara girl....my bet is it's the Sara girl...I heard them have phone sex once when he put it on loudspeaker."

"Nicky, do you listen to everything the man does?"

A cough interrupted them. They all looked toward the door and there stood the Sara in question.

"Hey, guys. I'm Lt. Sidle. I'm a friend of Grissom's."

"Yeah, we know," they all said in unison. _Oh_, she thought.

Then Grissom walked in. He made eye contact with everyone but Sara.

"Okay, guys, get your gear ready for tonight. We're hunting for this base. If we saw that many yesterday we must be close...any questions?"

Sara felt like saying, "Why don't you love me now?" but instead said nothing.

"Is Greg coming?"

"Yeah, Nick, but I want you to carry the radio. Okay?"

"Sara coming too?"

He dared a look at her but his eyes remained on Catherine. "Yes..problem?" he choked out.

"We don't need three lieutenants."

"I'm not a lieutenant anymore."

"WHAT?" asked Catherine, surprised.

"I'm captain of the squad," Grissom told her. "Brass has been moved back to elite squad and made me Captain."

Something clicked in Sara. "That's why you told me to get out.......that you don't love me anymore.....that you....." She thought she said that in her head but she said it out loud.

They all stared at her except Grissom. He just turned and walked back to his room. Sara followed him out the door.

"Oooooh he really did himself in with this," said Warrick. They all nodded in agreement.

"But, guys, Ecklie doesn't hear about it, okay?"

Night came to the desert.

"This is crap! Utter crap! Why do I have to be the one who carries the radio."

"NICK!....shut your moaning or I'll shoot, okay!" yelled Warrick.

Sara was on point with Grissom behind her. He couldn't help but stare at her behind. Grissom always had a thing for girls with guns.

They all saw a flash of light on the horizon.

"WHAT THE....?" Then there was loud bang.

"Everybody down!" screamed Sara. Everyone hit the deck while dust and dirt hailed down on them.

When it stopped, Sara stood up. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

She looked at Grissom to see blood all over his hands. Her eyes widened in alarm. "GIL YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

He looked at his hands and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh....Right." He watched the blood drip from his hands and fall to the dirt, the red blood that looked black in the dark.

She did it, without thinking, rushing over to see his hands. Touching them, a spark passed between them. He looked at her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Grissom's ears were ringing. He couldn't hear anything. It was like he was drunk but he'd not touched a drop.

The ringing was still there after days and he couldn't hear anything. So was Sara. He avoided her and kept her at the base when she wanted out. When she was allowed out she'd prove to him that she was capable and a strong fighter.

One day they were raiding buildings looking for Jesus Cardanias, a known drug lord. Normal procedure is two persons at the door: one opens, one enters, then the opener follows behind. But Sara went in alone and hello! there were three armed men inside. She was outnumbered. Luckily Grissom saw her go in and followed her.

"Drop your weapons or I'll shoot!" demanded Sara. The three men just laughed and cocked there guns and pointed them at Sara.

"Do as she says or you'll be all over the walls." The voice came from behind her.

"Grissom," she whispered.

"Shut it girlie...he'll be next," spat the Mexican goon.

One two three. Bang bang bang. One minute they were alive--the next they were dead.

"You okay, Sara?" She nodded, a little shook up, but she was fine.

"DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled at her.

"Why?"

"Because," he shrugged.

"Because why?"

"Because...It's orders."

"No...Gilbert. Tell me the real reason."

"Because I......BECAUSE I DON'T EVER WANT LOSE YOU!" he yelled.


End file.
